Predator
by Raycobrax
Summary: Dragons are not nice ,this fact has already been established, so why should their adoptive children be. How much of an effect could being raised by a dragon that loathes weakness have on Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

Since this is my first story the first couple of chapters are going to be a very short but I assure you the chapter length shall increase.

Anyway Disclaimer time. I do not own fairy tail nor am I receiving any profit from this story. It is just for enjoyment .

* * *

><p>A screeching wail assaulted his hearing. Disgust bubbled up within him ,displays of such weakness was something he could never understand. He was a proud dragon ,every living being from deer to even those human wizards cowered before him! To be thought of as weak was a grave insult, he had razed towns for much less.<p>

"I have heard such sounds before" the blistering red dragon thought " only from the younglings of humans who have experienced the cruelty of the world. Only those creatures could produce such a noise."

The noise was closer now, the child most likely seconds away from entering his clearing .Thoughts on what to do with the child flew through his head, ranging from killing it to scaring it away. "No" the mighty beast thought "even I will not kill a youngling that has done nothing to earn it". His thoughts on the matter were swept away as the child stumbled between two trees at the edge of his clearing.

The child had bright pink hair ,this seemed to be the only remarkable thing about it. As nothing else was discernable. This was mostly due to the dirt that caked it's body ,anything else of interest was hidden by clothes so ruined they could barely be called rags.

Despite being before a creature that few others could hope to match, the child had not even noticed him. As focused on deafening anything that could hear within a two hundred metre radius as it was.

"I can't even tell its gender" the fire dragon realised " They all look so similar at this age." it's clothes which he normally relied heavily on to inform him of their gender was in tatters.

Already irritated with the noise ,the dragon took a breath "Child!" he roared.

The wailing was instantly silenced and the child's face abruptly shot up. It's expression filled with a fiery fury as it faced him. Only for that fury filled face to shatter and morph into fear as its mind tried to process his fearsome form . The form hailed by other dragons as the king of fire.

Facing the mountainous beast Natsu's first reaction was to backpedal furiously and elicit a loud yelp that sounded like a gargled version of "MONSTER!" This action however only ended with it tripping over an upraised root. Leaving it sprawled out before him. shaking with fear.

Momentarily seeing the fire in the eyes of what was otherwise a broken child gave Igneel an idea. "Child, who are you?" he questioned. The air almost vibrating with power.

The child not daring to incur his wrath stuttered "Na-natsu"

"WRONG!" he roared with enough force that the child was left flattened against the ground. Just from the air that exited his maw." What you are is WEAK! Your current problems were caused because you were WEAK! And you will stay WEAK!" Each word made the child visibly recoil as if struck.

"Unless" He continued in a calmer rumble " you become strong, stronger than your problems. Strong enough to forever take control of your life. Strong enough to destroy those that try to deny you your life. Only then shall you be free of the constraints of weakness."

He watched as the words seemed to resonate with the child. Slowly the trembling ceased and Natsu stood. And while the hair shadowing its eyes denied him the sight of the fire he sought. The vicious grin spreading across Natsu's face was proof that it was there.

"I want to become strong. " Natsu answered.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately this chapter needed a slight fix. No matter how much I tried I couldn't ignore those glaring errors.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally got around to updating this story. I seemed to suffer from extremely early writer's block. But I am back and ready to start churning out updates! If anyone notices any discrepancies in my spelling, grammar or details of the Fairy tail world feel free to tell me and I will do my best to correct it.

Disclaimer: Fairytail is the property of Hiro Mashima. I don't receive any profit from this only satisfaction.

* * *

><p>The rogue wizard ran. To where he didn't know. All that mattered was getting away from the monster that pursued him.<p>

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. He was part of a group of low-class wizards from Brass Lion. Who felt that the laws created by the magic council were keeping them from their full potential. They were going to show the citizens of Fiore why those with power should be exalted, praised and admired! After all they had power, all it would take was a certain kind of demonstration of that power in a small town to start with. Then their greatness would spread!

Unfortunately their guild master wasn't inclined to agree. Somehow she had learned of their plans. In hindsight it wasn't the best idea to hold their meetings in the guild hall.

So they had been forced to move out ahead of schedule. It turned out that their crotchety old bat of a guild master had contacted the Rune Knights of all people! No one had the gall to stay and fight. So they fled. Leaving most of their supplies behind in the rush.

The dark wizard was jarred from his thoughts as a loud explosion disturbed the land some ways back. His heartbeat quickening as a mocking voice echoed behind him taunting his cowardice.

"Monster!" the dark wizard cursed. Trying to put as much distance as possible between himself and the inhuman thing behind him.

It was the lack of supplies that caused his current mess. They were newly wanted, preventing them from going into town to buy more supplies. They decided that their best bet would be to lay low and steal from travellers until their sure to be impressive rumours died down.

The thought caused a hysterical laugh to briefly escape the man."If only I'd known that not all those rumours about monstrously powerful wizards were fake!" He frantically thought," Our supposedly world-changing guild wouldn't even be considered small fish in a big pond. We are prey in an ocean!"

Everyone heard stories about wizards so monstrously powerful they could take S-Rank requests. But it was impossible to believe. Brass Lion was a small mostly isolated guild ,far away from any major guild. They didn't even have people who could take on A-Rank quests. Even B-Rank was pushing it for a team of Brass Lions strongest wizards!

"Yet we still thought ourselves more powerful than most wizards." He lamented " We managed to rob one mage and got too arrogant."

All they thought when that kid appeared was an easy mark. But almost as soon as they surrounded him two of his guildmates were down in an explosion of fire. Enshrouded in flames the boy cleaved through their magic , laughing at their pitiful prowess he effortlessly tore them apart.

"I was a coward, I ran while the others fought." The now guild less wizard thought." But it would have done me no good to stay, I would have been destroyed by that monster just like the others!"

Fighting back a sob the dark wizard focused on the present. He could survive, he was lost in a dense forest there was no way he could have been followed.

His newfound hope was suddenly extinguished, his back erupted in burning pain, as he was forcefully propelled into the tree ahead of him. Blinded by his agony he didn't notice that a small hand had grabbed his arm. Only when it was used as leverage to slam him into the root covered ground did his mind register it.

Strangling a cry of pain in his throat, the wizard tried to focus through the hazy pounding pain present in his head. He twisted his head to the side trying to find his tormentor. Only for his heart to almost stop as he realised the kid was crouched down right in front him.

The pink haired brat was wearing a garishly hideous outfit, something that was picked by someone who had no idea what colours should not be allowed together. Black shoes, bright yellow pants, a black shirt that had crimson trimming with and white scarf around his neck.

The downed wizard thought the outfit was funny earlier, now he didn't. The kid was grinning at him with teeth that seemed too sharp to be human, staring at him with angry glowing red eyes.

"Do you want to know what really pisses me off?" Asked the kid, staring intently into his eyes.

A garbled "what?" was the best reply the unfortunate wizard could muster.

"When weak people try to fake strength." The boy answered as the temperature rose drastically around him." It really pisses me off, I mean some people work hard for that power. They struggle so they can take control of their lives and here you have the gall to fake it. So as retribution I'm going to show you why that's the worst idea you can ever make, because you always will meet people with real power eventually." The child finished as he grinned a grin that contained far too many teeth to be called anything less than dangerous.

Natsu sighed as he walked away from the burned mess that was just a short moment ago the object of his frustration. "Weaklings, I don't think they will ever stop bothering me. What was I doing before they interrupted?" He thought" Right, I finally convinced Igneel to let me take a vacation. A resort was being built by the sea-side, apparently it's supposed to be impressive."

As Natsu continued walking he couldn't help but grin "Sounds like fun!"

* * *

><p>So it seems like the only thing worse to Natsu than weakness, is weakness hiding behind strength. Hopefully it's obvious enough for everyone to realise that next chapter Erza's introduced! I for one can't wait. Cheers.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The name of this chapter is 3. Not because it has any meaning. It's just the third chapter.

Disclaimer: Fairytail is the property of Hiro Mashima. I don't receive any profit from this only satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Wandering along the shore of a beach, Natsu let out a groan of annoyance."Idiots, if you don't want to be roasted. Then don't advertise before you finish building the damn thing"<p>

After having ventured all the way to the resort. All he found was a massive construction site filled with easily scared workers. Their reaction to him was not the one he wanted at all.

"I was just going to punish them for getting peoples hopes up. Not kill them." He thought annoyed at their bizarre actions. Completely ignoring the fact that he blew up a large section of the foundation before trying to move onto them.

"Who were those bastards calling a monster anyway? I'm not anywhere near that weak." The dragon slayer sighed.

"Aaah, I had to suffer through a damn train for nothing!" Slapping his palm to his face in realisation.

Removing his hand he gazed at the cloudless sky. The gigantic inferno of fire catching his attention once again. Natsu's mind eventually calmed and he returned to a much repeated line of thought.

"The sun looks tasty today. But I can't reach it, so how am I going to eat it?" Half formed plans of long ago, basically 3 hours ago, surfaced." Igneel wouldn't even let me finish speaking before that bastard swatted me with his tail." Rubbing his face in sympathy of the blow " What I need is to fly, but I can't fly. so what could I do? Hmmmmm"

Brightening considerably in realisation, he pounded his fist into his palm "I need something that can fly!" Face clouded in confusion he thought" Like a ca-"

The thought was cut off quickly by something yanking his moving foot back. Burrowing his face deep into the sand. Natsu immediately resorted too his first plan of action for any obstacle. A fiery explosion of fire.

Erupting out of the sand like a force of nature Natsu spun to face his target. "I'll turn you into charcoal!" He roared, the entire time blazing with fury and fire.

" You piece of...red... seaweed?" His ire sputtering out like his flames in confusion. He crept closer when he realised that the seaweed was attached to the head a of a rather human figure.

"Hello? Are you dead?"He asked. After the unconscious girl made no move to answer him. The fire mage shrugged and nudged the girl with his foot.

Repeatedly.

Seeing no effect the son of Igneel decided to try a more tactful approach. Grabbing her thin shoulders he started violently shaking her frame.

"WAKE UP DAMNIT!"

* * *

><p>I'm going to leave it here because I am evil.<p>

Surprisingly no one realised that Natsu was going to find a stranded Erza. Most people thought he was going to be taken to the tower of heaven. Which while an interesting idea for the direction of the story, unfortunately wasn't the direction I was going. I'm rather interested to know whether longer chapters or short are preferable. Feel free to let me know!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fairytail is the property of Hiro Mashima. I don't receive any profit from this only satisfaction

* * *

><p>Erza was violently brought back to semi-consciousness. As a large amount of sensory information assaulted her still groggy mind. Roaring reached her ears. A hazy mismatched figure of bright colours was what her newly opened eye picked up. A figure that had its hands on her.<p>

Suddenly it all clicked in the young girls mind, "he is assaulting me!" The premature woman thought, as she blushed a vivid scarlet, " Grandpa Rob warned about scoundrels that try to steal a young maidens innocence, I must take action!"

Panicking Erza Scarlet did the first thing that came naturally to her. Summoning a sword, which she had stored away, with her recently acquired magic. She preceded to swing her weapon, with a cry of "Never!", in an attempt to cleave the rapidly sharpening figure in two. Only for pink haired stranger to make an astonishingly fast leap to the side. Before just as rapidly closing the short distance and flooring her with a fist to the jaw.

Her eyesight once again blurred she rolled away to make some distance. She realised that her supposed assaulter was in fact a boy her at a similar age to herself.

"Such depravity from someone this young!" She thought shivering. Her mind quickly conjuring many would be victims." I cannot allow such an being to exist!" Steeling herself she prepared to face her dangerous foe... Who was standing in the same spot shaking his fist at her and yelling with such anger, that she could swear she saw fire flicker in his mouth.

"-bastard! I was just trying to see if you were dead, you armoured bitch! I won't help you then. I'll just beat the crap out of you!" The now on fire mage screamed. Focusing fire onto his fists in preparation for combat.

Erza, who had gotten ready for round two once she saw that her opponent was obviously a mage. Paused as his words reached her.

"What do you mean help?" She yelled " You were trying to assault an innocent maiden!"

These words had the effect of shocking the fire mage to a complete standstill. "EH!. Assault! What the hell is wrong with you. You're not an armoured bitch, your an armoured perv!" The now ranting pink haired male screamed.

Realising that she may have misunderstood this youth's intentions. Erza's blush returned full force.

"W-we-well from my eyes you came across as that." stuttered the now scarlet faced woman." Also who assaults someone like that just to wake them up? Learn some respect!"

* * *

><p>"This girl." Natsu thought" ...is weird" He concluded staring at the face which had just managed to turn the colour of Igneel's scales.<p>

"What do you mean respect? I was checking to make sure you weren't dead, what's more respectful than that! Why were you even lying there anyway?" The dragon slayer yelled, wondered and asked.

The girl stilled, her red face rapidly draining of colour, at his question. Despite looking at him, her uncovered eye did not appear to see him. Staring straight ahead, unblinking despite the strong salty wind. After a few minutes of not moving. Which had Natsu tilting his head to the side trying to spot if the girl was still breathing. Her whole body shuddered, before collapsing.

"H-" The Fire mage began.

"It wasn't enough!" The red head yelled, before continuing in a whisper with tears rolling down half her face." It wasn't enough. I could free them. But not keep them free. Or stop **him**."

Groaning inwardly at the display she was putting on, he had an idea. Natsu approached the mumbling girl. Whom had earlier so defiantly tried to cut through him. Placing his palm on the top of her head, he tilted her sandy and tear filled face up until he could look into her eye.

"I don't really understand what happened." He began" But you look disgusting crying on the sand, I really can't stand weak people." The furious glare those words earned him, caused a wide fang filled grin to split his face." But you aren't weak, you wouldn't have almost cut me back there if you were." Seeing that she had been mollified he continued." So come with me and we'll train and get stronger together. I will help you stand up so you can charge forward toward your goal!"

If he had to describe it, her eyes when she smiled at him then were full of joy and hope. As soon as her lips uttered "okay" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Where they stood grinning and staring into each other's eyes, hands interlocked. From which he then used his recently acquired leverage to haul the sword swinging girl over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask." The dragon slayer mentioned, smiling at the violently struggling girl." What's your name?"

* * *

><p>While I should comment. I won't, since I am too tired to think of anything.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail and do not receive anything from this other than my own satisfaction and amusement.

Well necessary disclaimer out of the way.

* * *

><p>Natsu strolled through a forest. Casually ignoring the aura imminent death emanating from his unwilling passenger.<p>

Said passenger glared at him, "Put me down or I will stab you."

Natsu couldn't help but snort at that," If your that unhappy about it you would've done it hours ago. Some way to thank me after I found you, especially when you tried to choke down the whole ocean." Glancing at her he asked," What happened to you anyway?"

Her response was to avert her eyes and look away from him. A sombre expression replacing fierce visage.

Sighing he said," If you're going to clam up on me at least tell me your name." Seeing no change he gleefully added," Or I'm going to stick with Armoured Pervert."

That got her to look back at him fiercely."Put me down and I will tell you."

Rolling his eyes Natsu nonetheless did as she said. By shoving her off his shoulder. Unfortunately for him she didn't land in a crumpled heap. Instead she corrected herself and landed on all four limbs. Crouched and glaring up at him she asked, "why?"

Natsu folded his arms around his chest and answered," You were annoying me. What did you expect, you haven't even told me your name yet."

"You threw me over your shoulder." she stated, standing up. As if that sentence explained everything he wanted to know.

Bewilderment overtook growing frustration in Natsu." What does that have to do with anything?"

Shrinking in on herself a small amount. She muttered," It makes me uncomfortable."

Rubbing his face the dragonslayer decided," Fine I won't carry you anymore. You can be an independent pervert, happy?"

At the word "pervert" the barefoot girl stiffened momentarily, then turned around and started storming away.

Alarmed and confused, but mostly confused Natsu yelled after her," Where are you going? That's the wrong way!"

Smoke literally pouring off him in frustration he gave chase.

* * *

><p>Ah Natsu you manage to speak directly to someone's heart and win them over, and then push every button they have. On a side note, who needs shoes when you are ERZA SCARLET.<p>

I originally planned on making a massive chapter. Now I have this tiny thing. oh well.


End file.
